Persuit
by RoseClover
Summary: This is the story of Danae's persuit of Talen after the Tamuli
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Characters in this story; they all belong to David Eddings.  

This is my first ever fan fiction, so please be nice to me.  I'm not really sure on some of the ages and differences in years, so if you notice a mistake then please tell me. 

Pursuit 

A tall boy stood intent upon the practice field, warily eyeing his opponent.  A quick flurry of blows followed.

"Hit"

"Hey that's not fair"

"He got you fair and square Talen" came a familiar female voice

"Danae, what are you doing here?"

"I came to se my Champion in training"

"Get that silly idea out of your head"

"Why I like it?"

"You don't always get what you want."

"Yes I do, I'm a princess."

"She's got you there bro." Said Khalad "Your Royal Highness" he said bowing to the 11 yr old princess as he left the practice ground.

Talen started towards the Pandion Chapter House.  He shook his head as he walked passed Danae.  

            "I have to report to the Preceptor now." He said

            "Why"

            "My training is nearly up, soon I'll be a full fledged Pandion."

Preceptor Berit was an imposing man, his imperial gaze swept over the young man standing in front of him.  He then looked and the princess who had followed him in quietly. 

            "Well hello princess." He said, a smile finally breaking over his face.  "I'm going to need to talk to Talen alone."

The Princess pouted 

"I'm sorry, perhaps you could go find Khalad."

"Sure Berit, but first you have to give me a kiss."

Berit picked up the princess and kissed her on her cheek." She smiled and left the room.

He turned his attention to Talen

            "It has been a long time since this all started.  Things have changed. "

            "Yes they have."

"It has been decided that you should go through the tests and become a knight."

            "Really, when."

"Your tests will be in 2 weeks, prepare for them as best you can.  No scoot, I have a lot of work to do.

"Yes Preceptor"

I just thought I'd put this up and see if anyone likes it.  


	2. A Pandion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters that were created by David Eddings.

I know this chapter's a little short, but they'll get longer as my school work gets less

Pursuit

Danae walked down the halls of the Pandion Chapter house, looking around her.  

            "Danae!  Wait!" she turned around and it was Kalten.

            "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you know better than to leave the palace with out telling anyone where you're going, you mother is frantic.  Also you are missing you dancing lesson."

"I hate dancing, why do I have to do dancing lessons."

"You're a princess, besides my wife's not a bad teacher."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I saw Khalad at the palace he told me he saw you here."

"Dobber" she said with a pout

"Back home for you." He said picking her up and putting her on his shoulders.  

They slowly left the chapter house.

*********************************************************************

3weeks later 

Talen stood, his face blank, as he put on his armor.  He was preparing for his final test, a test of swordsmanship on foot.  He had already passed all his other tests that included, maneuvering his horse, battle formations, and close unarmed combat.  To make things worse everybody had come to see him, Bevier, Ulath, Tynnin, even Sephrenia had come.  The Princess was here of course.  She was always around, and while he liked the princess her constant presence was annoying and frightening at the same time. 

            "Nervous?" He turned and saw his best friend from his training, Stephan, looking at him.  Stephen was the youngest son of a minor noble who lived a fair way from the capitol, because of this he did not look down on Talen because of his upbringing.

            "Me, nervous?"

            "It's a big day, if you pass this test you will be knighted."

            "It's my assignment after that I'm worried about."

            "Scared the princess is going to get her way?"

            "Just a little anxious."

            "You'll be fine,"

Talen walked out on the field, his armor giving a dull shine as he stepped into the light.  


	3. Goodbye

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters that were created by David Eddings.  

Pursuit

Preceptor Berit stood and looked out his window.  Talen's knighting had made him think back to the many trips they had taken back when there had been a world to stay.  He had changed since the end of those journeys.  He was now the preceptor of the Pandion order.  He was married now, had a family.  There were lots of responsibilities hanging on his head, he wondered how Sparhawk had managed to cope with all the other responsibilities he had at the same time.  Berit's meditation was broken by a sharp knock on his door. 

            "Enter"

Talen entered the room his back straight, no expression could be found on his face

            "Reporting as ordered Sir"

            "Thank you for coming in Sir Talen." The honorary felt strange upon his tongue.  "I have been considering and have decided where you will spend you first assignment."

            "Might I know where it is."

            "You will be there in a largely administrative role, your quick thinking should be able to get help the Pandion in charge Sir Olen, a respected knight, but none too quick."

            "So I'm not going to Rendor."

            "You always were to clever for your own good Talen."

            "So, where am I going?"

            "Zemoch."

            "ZEMOCH!!! You want me to go back THERE?"

            "Talen I know you have some particularly unpleasant memories there, but you also understand the situation in Zemoch better than any other knights, I need you to be there.

            "Yes Preceptor."

As he said that Talen remembered something and a look of absolute horror came across his face.  

            "What Talen?'

            "I'm going to have to tell the princess."

Berit laughed "I told Sparhawk, he'll pass it on.  Don't want to be near there when he does."

*********************************************************************

"ZEMOCH????"

The scream echo throughout the royal apartment."

"Why are they sending him there, the idiots."

Sparhawk desperately tried to calm the Divinity that was storming around in a furious rage.  

            "Danae, it's not that bad, its only for 5 years/"

            "5 YEAES!"

            "Danae, you know you'll be able to see him any way."

            "I'll be 16 when he comes back, and"

            "Danae" her fathers voice cut her off, "You will survive.

Danae stormed out of the room.  She was mad and needed someplace to vent her anger, she walked into Sephrenia's room.  

            "Hello Danae."

            "They're sending him to Zemoch for 5 years Sephrenia."

             "I heard."

            "How am I supposed to make him fall in love with me if he is in Zemoch?"

Sephrenia picked Danae up and set her on her lap. "You're a goddess, you'll find a way."      

            "I've never had to be grown up before, why won't Talen just do as he's told?"

            "Because he's a man and they never do what their told."

            "That's just silly Sephrenia."

            "Who said they weren't silly?"

Danae laughed at this and a smile spread across her face.  

            "That's better, girls don't look good when they pout."

Danae kissed Sephrenia and then got up and walked towards the door.

            "Thank's sis"

*********************************************************************

1 week later

Talen stood beside Khalad, his bags at their feet.  Talen had not spoken to the princess in the week since he had gotten his assignment.  He felt it would be better if there were no goodbyes.  

            "Talen."  It appeared as if he had hoped too soon "Talen" Danae's hair was flying wildly behind her as she ran up to him.

            "Good morning princess."

            "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

"I would hope not Sir Talen." Came the commanding voice of Queen Ehlana, "Or we would be quite displeased with you.'

"And you don't want to face royal displeasure do you Talen." Sparhawk said light heartily from behind the queen.

Ehlana sent a dirty look behind her before throwing away protocol gave Talen a royal bear hug.  "Now you be safe."

            "Of course your majesty." Looking awfully embarrassed. 

            "Good luck." Sparhawk said clapping Talen on the back

            "Don't I get a good bye?" asked Danae

            "Goodbye princess." 

            "What no kiss." Talen sighed and picked up Danae and gave her a kiss

            "Sometimes I think you're as bad as Aphrael." Sparhawk almost choked.

Talen put his bags on his packhorse and climbed on his horse and set off down the road.  The royal court stood and waved goodbye as he rode off.  


	4. A visitor

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters in this story that appear in the books. 

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long but I have been swamped with school work, evil teachers, I hope to be updating more soon. 

Pursuit

Talen looked nervously around as he entered the city of Zemoch, it had changed since he had been there, so many years ago. He was thankful that he did not have to go to the Temple/Palace. The headquarters of the Pandion order were in the North West quarter of the city. He reined in his horse as he reached the inconspicuous building. An Older Pandion walked out to meet him.

"Sir Talen, Welcome to Zemoch."

"Thank you Sir Olen. It is ... different to be back here, never thought I would see this place again."

"I've been informed of your experience here Sir Talen and I will do everything in my power to make your stay more comfortable."

"Thank you Sir Olen."

"Now I'll show you to your room and you can settle in before I show you the duties, you will be in charge of the general supplies and keeping an eye on the running of the city, enough of that now. Here's your room, settle in and come have your evening meal with me and we will discuss your role further.

*********************************************************************

A month later

Talen stirred, his breathing quick, his rolled over, a dream haunting his sleep. Ever since he had gotten here he had not had a good nights sleep. There seemed to be some sinister shadow that followed him. He closed his eyes. In the distance he almost heard the faint eco of shepherds pipes. "Flute" he mumbled. No reply. He thought he must have been dreaming. The sound became louder and suddenly he felt as if the shadow had left him, he fell quickly into a deep sleep. The sound of the pipes continued to play over him as he slept.

In the palace Danae smiled, even though he wasn't around she could still check up on him. She went to bed a contented feeling surrounding her.

*********************************************************************

There was a visitor to the palace, An elderly Stryic woman and a teenage girl appeared at the palace one day. They walked into the council room, the guard blustering at them. Sephrenia stood up.

"Nerissa, what are you doing here?" she cried as she ran to hug the other woman.

"Wasn't my idea, the thousand sent me here with a message for you." Nerissa replied

"Would someone please introduce me?" Queen Ehlana asked

"Sorry Your Majesty, This is Nerissa, one of the thousand and a very dear friend of mine for many years."

"Any friend of Sehperina's is welcome here."

"Thank you Your Majesty, may I present my daughter Kayla."

"It's lovely to meet you Kayla." Kaylia made a sweeping curtsy but said nothing. "Perhaps I should introduce you to my daughter Princess Danae."

"That would be lovely." she replied softly. Just then Danae walked into the room. 

"There you are Danae" her mother said

"May I introduce you to Nerissa and her daughter Kayla?" Sephrenia asked

"You may Sephrenia." Danae replied with a smile on her face.

"Princess Danae, I would expect better manners from you." Queen Ehlana scolded.

"Yes mother" Danae replied submissively 

"No offence was taken Princess." Nerissa replied.

"Perhaps you could take Kayla to the guest suites Danae, I'm sure Sephrenia and Nerissa will appreciate the time to catch up. 

"Let's go" Danae said to Kayla. Sephrenia and Nerissa also made their departure. 

*********************************************************************

In corridor outside the Chambers

"So what is this message from the thousand that is so important that it could not wait another few weeks?" Sephrenia asked Nerissa. 

"There isn't one, Kayla wanted to come and see the capital, why I don't know, but figured that visiting you on the pretext of a message would be the best way for two Stryic women to enter the city.

"Well while your here you can help me fabricate a message so that I can pass it on to Sparhawk, he is not going to be happy that you came here on a whim, particularly not Kayla's whim."

"Children are so frustrating sometimes."

"I've had none of my own but after raising Pandion's for a long time I understand what you mean."


End file.
